


A New Beginning

by raspberry_reef



Series: Red and Green [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Breakup, Happy Ending, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: Red and Green’s new relationship is falling apart and neither of them knows how to save it. (Don’t worry, there’s a happy ending).This makes more sense if you read the first one beforehand, but it’s not required.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Red and Green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063532
Kudos: 11





	A New Beginning

After all she’d been through, Blue learned how to appreciate the quiet days. The sunlight bathing her living room in warm tones, and the only sounds she could hear were the rustling of grass. Having her own house certainly helped too. Blue laid on the couch and was about to close her eyes when she saw a shadow being cast through her house momentarily.

She rushed to the doorside counter to pick up her Pokémon and sent out Ditty to form a shield in case of a surprise attack. After hearing a familiar voice, the transformed shield wiggled and started to deform. Although Blue couldn’t discern the voice, she trusted Ditty’s judgment, and so pulled the door slightly open to look outside. 

Standing on her porch was the Champion Red, the strongest trainer she knew, but he looked anything but that at the moment. His eyes showed that he’d been crying recently, and she didn’t get to notice much more before he pulled her in an embrace and starting sobbing. Blue could only pat his back out of instinct while her mind was in a state of confusion. After a few more sobs from her friend, he starting sniffling. 

“We... Green and I... we b-broke up...” Red began sobbing again, possibly even worse than before. Blue’s mind was pouring with questions, but she managed to get Red inside and shut the door. She guided him to the couch and let him lean his head on her shoulder. She’d normally be concerned about the state of her shirt, but this was an emergency. What could have possibly happened between Red and Green? Just a few days ago, they looked like the perfect couple at one of their dexholder gatherings. And where was Green? He must be suffering too, unless he was the one who broke up with Red.

“Red, do you want to tell me what happened? Whenever you’re ready to, of course.”

10 minutes, half a box of tissues, and two cups of tea later, Red appeared ready to talk. 

“It h-happened yesterday, but...” Red sniffed. “After the party a few days ago, something changed. I felt bothered by something and I told Green... and... a-and,” Red sniffed again and paused, “He said he felt it too and wanted to take a break. He said he wanted to figure some things out.” 

Blue could tell how hard her friend was trying to keep it together. “Oh, Red.” She hugged him, rubbing his back to comfort him. “Did Green say if the break was permanent? I mean, he’s always so vague, but I’m sure he still loves you.”

“I don’t know... I don’t even know if I want to get back together.”

Blue leaned back to look him the face. “What do you mean? You love him, don’t you?”

He didn’t meet her eyes, so she changed the topic. “Red, what happened at the party? You said something changed. Did we do something? It was Gold, wasn’t it?”

Red shook his head. “I don’t think it was you or the juniors. Or maybe it was? I think it was that I felt like I was putting on a show. With Green. But it was weird because I did that all the time at PA gatherings and it never bothered me so much as it did at the party. It’s kinda hard to explain, but does this make any sense to you so far?”

“I think so, but Red, you don’t have to pretend in front of the juniors. They’d look up to you either way.”

“I know that! That’s why I’m confused. Why did I feel like I had to be something? And it was only with Green too... Maybe I don’t trust him as much as I thought I did.” 

Red had always been one to hide his feelings when he himself was confused by them, but what were friends for if not to help? Blue grabbed Red’s shoulders and forced him to look at her. “We’re getting to the bottom of this. Let’s go through the party and you’ll tell me what you felt.” Red was silent for a moment, but then nodded.

“Okay, so the party was in Vermillion City since no one wanted to host. Did you have a problem with the place?”

Red shook his head. Anticipating her next question, he replied, “No, and nothing was weird between us before we got there.”

Blue reached back into her memories of the night, though most of it was foggy after they started drinking. She really should stop playing drinking games with Gold. At the very least, she remembered everything up until then. “So you and Green walk in, and the juniors all congratulated you and Green. And it was the first time they saw you two since you got together. Did any of them say something?”

“I remember that. Hmm...” Red was deep in thought, his face scrunched in concentration. “Actually, I think something they said bothered Green. I noticed he ignored them halfway through, and Green wouldn’t usually do that. He treats them like they’re his kids!”

Blue nodded. Green was always careful about how he acted in front of the youngest juniors. “Do you remember what they said?”

“Not exactly... Most of them were saying their congrats or how they knew all along. I think Gold asked me if Green’s nicer when he’s alone with me... haha...” Blue had to stop him before his ironic laugh turned into self-pity.

“Red, what happened after that?”

“Hmm... Oh, right! I remember it now! The Kalos kids started asking me when I was planning on marrying Green. You know, ‘cause I was getting old. Or so they say. It unnerved me since I never thought that far. I started making things up. I think I said Pika would be the ring-bearer. Well, the point is, that’s when I felt like I was... putting on the show.”

Blue was finally putting all the pieces together. “Red, did you ever think of yourself as married?” 

Red blinked, not quite realizing where she was going with this yet. “Umm, no, not really? I kinda thought it would just happen one day since most everyone gets married.”

“And did you ever think of soulmates or weddings growing up? Just once?”

“Of course not! I wanted to be the greatest Pokémon trainer, it was all I could think about!”

Blue smiled as though she had finally found the missing piece to Red’s puzzle. “Okay, last question. Red, are you really rom- huh?”

_ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ _

“Oops, sorry Red!” She stood up to silence her pokégear on the table, but realized the person calling was Green.

“Red, it’s Green calling! Should I pick up?” 

Red’s eyes widened and he stammered, “I-if you want to!”

She figured it wasn’t a good idea to talk to Green in front of Red quite yet. He had answered in a panicked state and probably didn’t want to talk to Green, and Blue didn’t want that either. Deciding it was time to reveal Red’s romantic issues, Blue let her pokégear buzz a bit more before it died down and automatically sent a missed call message to Green. 

* * *

“She didn’t pick up.” Green stared at the words ‘missed call’ under Blue’s name. 

“Perhaps she knows and doesn’t want to get involved.” Daisy returned from her kitchen with a tray of tea for the both of them and joined him at the coffee table. Green hadn’t wanted tea, but she thought he needed the time to compose himself. She had been incredibly surprised to open the door to her little brother holding back tears, and had let him rest in the living room while she prepared the tray with tea and tissues. He didn’t like anyone seeing him disheveled, but his sister was an exception. Bill was not, so she texted him not to return home for the time being as soon as she was in the kitchen. 

Green had explained to her what happened at their dexholder gathering and all his uncertainty thereafter in his relationship with Red. She had never seen him so downtrodden and confused. Daisy had remembered being so happy at the initial news and couldn’t think of a better pair than him and Red.

Green’s voice woke her from her memories. “Perhaps. Or she could be with Red right now.”

“You know there’s no point in mulling over possibilities you can’t prove.”

He sighed. She was right, as usual. 

“Daisy, you love Bill, right?” The words would have caused him to cringe once upon a time, but he had gotten over it years ago. The two were now happily married, though Green wouldn’t say he was comfortable with calling Bill his older brother. “How do you know?”

“How do I know?” She repeated.

“How do you know it’s love and not something else?”

“There’s a lot of reasons why I love Bill, but I’ll assume that’s not what you’re asking. Love is... hard to explain. It’s something you just know. Like, I look forward to coming home when I know Bill is here because of love.” 

Green’s eyebrows was even more furrowed than before if that was possible. “I did too. With Red, I mean. I really thought I loved him, and I meant those words when I said them. But yesterday, I couldn’t say them anymore. It felt... wrong.” He seemed unsure at his choice of word, but didn’t correct himself.

Daisy put her hands together and leaned forward. “So you’re not sure if you love Red anymore, but you still want to be around him.” 

Green was silent, so Daisy continued. “You also said this started after the junior dexholders said those things about dates and marriage... Hmm, I think I understand now. ”

“You do?” Green shouldn’t have sounded that surprised since his older sister understood him better than anyone, but given the weight of his dilemma, he couldn’t help it.

“I think so. You are deciding whether or not you’re actually in love with Red, but you’re under the impression that not loving Red means you see him as a best friend. Now, what if I told you that there’s more than two possibilities?” If Green had a third eye, now would probably be when it opened.

Less than ten minutes later, Green was flying back to Pallet Town to have a talk with Red, more sure of himself than ever. And luckily for him, Blue had texted Red’s location to Green along with a winking emoji. Seems she had been with Red after all.

* * *

Green landed in front of Red’s house after flying all the way from Daisy’s home in Goldenrod. The journey felt familiar, but instead of anxiety plaguing him the whole flight, Green had confidence this time. He knocked on the door, but it was already slightly ajar, as it responded by creaking even further open. He called Red’s name as he swung the door entirely open only to hit something- no, someone.

“Ow! Jeez, Green, be gentler next time!”

“Red? Were you... trying to scare me?” He closed the door behind him and saw Red half smiling, half wincing while rubbing his elbow.

“Yeah, but technically, it was Blue’s idea.” Red responded, salvaging whatever pride was left after his failed prank.

Green chuckled. “Of course it was.” 

He finally noticed Red’s eyes, eyes that had spent several hours pouring out tears. He cleared his throat. “Red, I’m sorry I hurt you. You know I would never do that on purpose, but I was confused and I didn’t know what I wanted.”

Red stopped him. “I was too! It’s not your fault, we both jumped into this thinking we knew what we were doing.”

“And then we were boyfriends because we didn’t think there was anything else we could be.” Green finished.

Red scoffed. “Boyfriends, eh? The word sounds so foreign now.”

Green blinked. He was so caught up in the fact that Red understood (and was saying his lines) that he didn’t realize how strange it was that Red actually understood. Green had expected to have to do a lot more explaining, but he guessed Blue must have beat him to the punch.

“Red! You know how I’m feeling?”

Red now came to the same conclusion Green did and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I guess I do because I feel that way too. I don’t want to be your boyfriend, I want to be your queerplatonic partner! Oh, it means-”

“I know what it means, Red, because I was going to say the same thing. I love you, Red, and no romo.”

Red laughed. “So you’ve heard of ‘no romo’ too, huh? How did you find out?”

Green was astonished at how easy it was to talk about his feelings now that there were words for them. “Daisy. I should have known earlier. Not the term, but realizing that I never wanted a romantic relationship. I had feelings for you, so I assumed that they were romantic. And look where that got us.”

Red grinned. “Come on, Green, there’s no point dwelling on the past. Now we can be whatever we want to be!” He pulled Green towards him and to the other’s protests, dragged Green into his bedroom.

Red’s room was surprisingly tidy, as though he had planned for this. A theory that was only strengthened by the table that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there, and definitely wasn’t supposed to have DVDs and snacks scattered on it. The table was in front of Red’s bed, which had its comforter folded and pillows set up to offer seating. Finally cementing this theory was the TV, which was on and waiting for a DVD to be inserted.

“Tada! Movie night! And this was all  _ my _ idea.” Red was smug, but Green could tell he was also nervous, clearly anticipating his reaction.

Green smiled. “Well, it’s a good idea so long as you’re not making me watch the  _ Proteam Omega _ movie again.” 

Red had a huge grin, running over to the table to hype up each movie he chose. The pair spent the rest of the night watching Red’s favorite action movies and arguing over which Pokémon battles were the most unrealistic, fully comfortable in their queerplatonic love for one another. 


End file.
